Face Down
by forensic-chick
Summary: Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt... Songfic to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Please R


Title: Face Down

Summary: Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt…"

Rating: T

A/N: The first chapter has no mention of the team, but no worries, that's coming soon.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around._

_I see what's going down._

She had always been pretty, as a young girl with big, innocent brown eyes and a shy smile, that had grown into a woman with the same brown eyes but with a sadder, painful smile that didn't often make an appearance. But beneath the hurt was hope, even though with every blow from her abusive husband the hope sunk deeper.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

She never showed anyone the ugly bruises, the painful purple outlines of fingers on her wrists or neck, or the dark blue around her eyes. She skipped work until the swelling went down, then dabbed on concealer. She wore long sleeves, even in hot weather. But when she rolled up her sleeves to wash her hands, I saw them. And after a long day of working over a hot grill, when the concealer began to rub off, I saw tinges of blue on the side of her pretty face.

Her parents urged her to stay with Paul, for the kids. "Don't put your kids through the pain of divorce," they'd say. "It can't be that bad." No one said anything to her about taking care of herself. Some days she came to work with dark circles under her eyes. The baby had kept her awake. Her clothes were wrinkled. She hadn't had time to put on something neatly pressed. Work was an escape, though it was an exhausting one.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

I don't know why he hit her. I knew he had a temper. I knew he was nasty. She told me about it one day, when I found her in the back, head resting in her hands, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara had smudged. She sniffled and blushed when she saw me watching her. I sat down on a crate next to her.

"You ok?" she just rubbed at her eyes, smearing mascara even more. "You want to tell me about it?" She sighed.

"It's just.. Paul again…" she paused before continuing. "Last night I was late getting home from work and he got so mad… I don't know what I do that makes him so angry… I try to get dinner ready before he gets home from work and I keep the kids quiet when he sleeps and I always do something wrong. I just.. I don't know…" tears streamed down her cheeks as I wrapped a comforting arm around her. She stiffened, then leaned against me, glad to have someone to hold her.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect;_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down._

"I can't leave him.. my parents say I shouldn't… it wouldn't be right, and the divorce would upset the kids so much…" I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Did your parents ever think about how you feel? Yes divorce is hard on children, but you shouldn't be abused." She looked at me with her brown eyes so trusting, wanting to believe that she could leave him…

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say your right again_

_Need my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

I told her she could stay with me, if she ever got away. That day came less than a week later, when he came home to find her packing her and the children's things. She had the baby in the carseat, and six year old Cameron was in the back of the Jeep. She had just slammed the hatchback down when he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he demanded, his eyes sparking in anger. She forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I'm leaving… and you.. you can't stop me." He pulled his hand back and she flinched, waiting for the blow. Seconds later his fist slammed into the side of her face, sending her sprawling. He cursed as he kicked her in the side, with every blow another swear was uttered and another angry remark. She coughed as she tried to crawl away and finally he stalked back into the house, slamming the door. She threw up in the driveway and crawled to rest against the jeep, laying her head against the cool metal, silent tears running down her cheeks.

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough._

_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_


End file.
